The present disclosure relates to a feed system performing noncontact power supply (electric power transmission) to, for example, an electronic device such as a portable telephone, and also relates a feed apparatus and an electronic device applied to such a feed system.
In recent years, attention has been given to a feed apparatus (noncontact charger, or wireless charger) that performs noncontact power supply using electromagnetic induction, magnetic resonance, or the like to a CE device (Consumer Electronics Device) such as a portable telephone or a portable music player (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2001-102974, No. 2008-206233, No. 2002-34169, No. 2005-110399, and International Publication No. WO00/27531). This makes it possible to start the charge merely by placing an electronic device on a tray (charging tray) for charging the electronic device, instead of starting the charge by inserting (connecting) a connector of a power-supply unit such as an AC adapter into the device. In other words, terminal connection between the electronic device and the charging tray may be eliminated.